The present invention relates to a vehicle visor and particularly to an illuminated vanity mirror assembly for a vehicle visor.
Illuminated vanity mirror visors have become a popular option used in many vehicles. In order to provide a maximum sized mirror for practical use in relatively small visors, it is desirable to provide a compact vanity mirror assembly for illuminating a vanity mirror and one which includes a cover for the mirror when not in use. It is also desirable to have a relatively thin, lightweight visor and vanity mirror assembly, particularly when used in compact vehicles.
Prior visor assemblies have incorporated a variety of cover and hinge assemblies, some of which employ actuation cams for controlling a switch for selectively providing electrical power for a lamp when the cover is in an open position for use of the vanity mirror. Most also include spring actuated covers for holding the cover in an open or a closed position. Such construction is represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,169, 4,491,899, 4,760,503, 4,866,579, 4,997,228, 5,078,445, 5,098,150, 5,331,518; and 6,012,757. Although these approaches have been useful, there remains a need for a relatively compact, inexpensive covered illuminated vanity mirror visor assembly which itself is easy to assemble as well as easy to assemble to a visor and, therefore, is less expensive to manufacture.